


TordTom Smutshot ;3

by cjeddsworldfreak



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Gay, Lemon, M/M, My First Smut, School, Smut, they're 17 years old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29512560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjeddsworldfreak/pseuds/cjeddsworldfreak
Summary: Just a weird ass smutshot of Tom and Tord fucking in a school bathroom(They're like 17).
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	TordTom Smutshot ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Aha, This is my first smut lol  
> I dunno what I did, I just did something, forgive me lmao  
> I'm anxious on how people will react to this.  
> Uhmmm, I dunno will I ever write smut again, but we'll see.

The bell rings. Tom gets up from his seat and walks out of the classroom. He goes and uses the restroom. He comes out of the stall and goes to the sinks. He opens the tab and starts washing his hands. He hears the bathroom door open, but doesn’t pay attention to it.

He dries his hands and is about to turn and leave, when he gets pinned against the wall. Tom looks up at the person who did it. It was Tord. Tord then leans down and locks their lips in a kiss.  
Tord slips his hand up Tom’s shirt, and starts playing with his nipples.

Tom pulls out of the kiss, letting out a small moan.  
“Tord… We can’t do this now… We’re in school, someone could catch us,” Tom said. He wasn’t against’t the idea of having sex, this wouldn’t be their first time, but he just wasn’t sure would it be a good thing to fuck in school.

Tord smirked.  
“No one will catch us, trust me,” Tord went and kissed Tom again. Tom didn’t argue back. He wasn’t sure why he just trusted Tord’s word on that, since Tord had no way of knowing what other people would do. But everyone would be in class anyway, and the teachers rarely let anyone use the restroom in the middle of class.

Tord was still playing with Tom’s nipples, making Tom moan into the kiss. The kiss had turned into a heated, french kiss. They pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva connecting them. Tord biting and sucking on Tom’s neck, leaving hickeys all over it, trying to find his sweet spot.  
He knew that he had found it when Tom let out a loudish moan. 

He abused that spot for a while. Tom was covering his mouth with his hand, trying to quiet out the moans a bit. He was worried that some would walk past the bathroom and hear them.  
Tord soon stopped what he was doing. He undid and took off his pants and boxers, showing his hard cock. Tom immediately knew what to do. He kneeled down and started by taking the tip of the cock to his mouth.

He swirled his tongue around it, and slowly took the whole thing in his mouth. He started bobbing his head, and sucking on it. Tord moaned and gripped Tom’s hair.  
Tom made sure that the cock was all covered in saliva for what they were gonna do next, since they don’t have any lube at the moment.

After another minute or two, Tom stands up and takes off his pants. Tom turns around so that he is against the wall, back facing Tord. Tord alignet his cock with Tom’s entrance.  
“Ready?” Tord asks, and Tom nods as an answer.

He slowly pushed it in, inch by inch. Tom moaned, and after after himself adjusted for a moment, he gave Tord a permission to start moving. He started thrusting in and out of Tom. He started leaving more hickeys on Tom's neck, andalso started jerking off Tom’s dick. Tom was a moaning mess at this point.

“I’m gonna cum~!” Tom says, which Tord answers with a nod, and quickened his pace. Soon Tom came and Tord thrusted a few more times before coming inside Tom. Tord pulled out, and after that they just put on their clothes, and left the school. They were gonna come up with something to tell the teachers, why they left school early.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know how to end it, or how to write anything in general, lol soorryy
> 
> Again, sorry this is horrible kdjubefopkon
> 
> Also I have wattpad with other bad stories: @cjeddsworldfreak


End file.
